1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved novel board game that employs mythological characters to develop imagination among participants of the game and to entertain the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The playing of board games in various forms is well known in the prior art. Furthermore, games that simulate combat among participants is developed in various other games, such as may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,679 to Benge wherein a game board is provided with a plurality of pieces movable thereon including sections of land and bodies of water. The pieces are divided into land pieces and water pieces of different categories each that are provided with various capacities in the playing of the game. The game is terminated when the pieces assigned to a capital of an opponent is occupied by an adversary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,545 to Witney sets forth a downhill racing game provided with a playing board with a multi-dimensional upper portion with a ski route having a plurality of paths. A pair of dice are provided, as well as chance card for determining the number of squares to move along the various paths, including mishap cards that are employed to add an element of chance during playing of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,851 to Hopkins sets forth a board game wherein the board game is divided into a plurality of sections with flexible hinges therebetween including an elevational portion to provide a multi-level board game divided into a plurality of sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,655 to Rudell sets forth a board game with a vertical surface secured to a horizontal surface wherein the vertical surface is representative of a mountain including trails and paths and employing missiles, and the like which are to simulate hazards associated with the game during its playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,635 to Shoptaugh sets forth a game board structure including a plurality of playing pieces in which the playing pieces are movable relative to a given axis of a plurality of elongated rectilinear sliders mounted thereon for movement in side to side relationship relative to each other along the given axes. The game board is further provided with an improved detente structure for restraining the sliders in predetermined position during movement. The game board of Shoptaugh is of interest relative to a unique game board structure and related movement of playing pieces thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that the instant invention sets forth an improved earthstone board game that combines various features of chance, warfare, strategy, and imagination and this respect, the present invention satisfies needs in the prior art in this area.